<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>make a wish by gongtangie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432730">make a wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongtangie/pseuds/gongtangie'>gongtangie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Party, Fluff, M/M, School, Surpise, haknyeon's too oblivious it's so sad, it's haknyeon's birthday, sunhak are in a relationship, sunwoo planned a surprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongtangie/pseuds/gongtangie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>haknyeon's birthday seemed too dark, literally, because sunwoo decided to surprise his boyfriend in their apartment by turning off all the lights.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>make a wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>don't expect too much from this fic but i did have fun writing it too anyways sunhak come home please🙁🙁</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"3, 2, 1, happy birthday ju haknyeon!"</em>
</p>
<p>haknyeon's friends greeted him a happy birthday in their video call. it was exactly 12 am and the birthday messages started to come in as well. "thank you so much, guys. i'm really thankful for all of you." "you're very welcome, hak. we remembered our eat out for today! expect us to eat out for an amazing dinner this evening." after haknyeon heard that, his face lit up immediately. "look at him smiling at the thought of food.", his friend said. they decided to wrap up their little call since there was still school for the next day. haknyeon checked his phone, only to be a bit disappointed.</p>
<p>sunwoo didn't send him a message yet.</p>
<p>
  <em>"hey, sunu, i can't believe it's almost my birthday."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"of course, hak. i'm very excited for that day as well."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"you're gonna give me a present, right?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"what— yes!! i will give you the best birthday present ever, hyung."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"promise?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"promise."</em>
</p>
<p>"he couldn't have possibly forgot about today, right?", haknyeon told himself. he sat there on his bed, saying thank you to all the people who greeted him through text. eventually, he responed to everyone but still no sign of sunwoo. "maybe he's tired, haknyeon.", he told himself again. sighing, he turned of the lamp and went to sleep.</p>
<p>he woke up hours after and immediately checked his phone. at last, there was a message from sunwoo. excited, he opened it right away, only to be sad once again as the message was only a </p>
<p>
  <strong>"sorry baby, i can't walk you to school today:( i'll make sure eric will get you instead, okay?"</strong>
</p>
<p>haknyeon's spacing out was interrupted by eric calling him which made him jolt up a bit. "<em>hak, i'm at your street already. hurry up!", </em>eric said with a hint of annoyance. "yeah yeah yeah, i'm gonna eat first." "<em>eAT!? BUT IT'S ALMOST—"</em> "jesus christ, this kid can't wait.", haknyeon told himself as he ended the call and threw his phone to the bed.</p>
<p>after around 10 minutes, he walked out his house and went to visit eric at the end of his street. "we're late, hyung.", eric said while folding his arms. "eric, it's still 7:45. school starts at damn 8:30." </p>
<p>while walking to school, eric noticed haknyeon's heavy steps and how he aggressively kicked every pebble that was on his way. "yo, you good?", eric asked. "obviously not. sunwoo forgot my birthday!" "he did? he didn't forget it, i swear." "how are you so sure?" "well because he told me he was— nevermind.", eric said but stopped halfway. "he what, eric?" "nothing nothing."</p>
<p>they arrived at school and walked to their classroom. almost everyone who passed by them greeted haknyeon a happy birthday. "damn, it feels good to walk with someone who's having their birthday, i feel famous!", eric exclaimed. "shut up eric."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>it was now lunch and since sunwoo isn't here, haknyeon decided to eat with eric. it didn't go so well though since they both argued about how dipping into the gravy or pouring the gravy is better. haknyeon won the arguement but eric only let him slide since it was his birthday. "we're continuing this arguement <strong>tomorrow</strong>, understood?" lunch ended and they're back to class once again.</p>
<p>
  <strong>sunu🙁</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>babe, i'm eating out for dinner. wanna join me?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>no. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>i'm eating with friends.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>oh</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>is everything okay?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>hak?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>babe?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seen</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear juhak~ happy birthday to you!" haknyeon's friends sang to him. "thank you guys, really." "we may not have cake for you, but we do have food!" everyone got their iced tea glasses and did a form of "cheers!" and everyone started to eat away. every now and then, haknyeon would check his phone, but he still didn't get any text message from his boyfriend. "hey hak, you alright?", his friend changmin asked. "yeah, i am. just a bit sad." "why is that so?", changmin asked while he was stuffing his mouth with grilled bacon. "it's just because, i think sunwoo might've forgot that today's my birthday.", haknyeon answered sadly. "aww, i'm sure he didn't, hak. he probably has a surprise for you!" "yeah but he didn't even give a birthday message or anything...", haknyeon answered as he ate more and more bacon. "well, you know, maybe sunwoo is just busy. i promise, he has something in mind, just wait for— are you even listening to me?" "oops, sorry.", haknyeon giggled a bit since he got too focused on eating.</p>
<p>after eating, they all talked a bit about their lives and laughed a lot while drinking their iced tea (not beer). eventually, it was time to go home. "thank you so much again for today guys. i'm thankful for the expensive dinner.", haknyeon said while emphasizing the word "expensive". they all bid their goodbyes and he walked by himself back home.</p>
<p>he checked his phone after an hour; no message. instead of being happy, haknyeon was now sad. he just wanted a birthday message from his boyfriend, that is all. but maybe sunwoo really was busy with something that he didn't even attend school today. haknyeon was now walking home with tears flowing down his face. thank god some of the streetlights weren't working because if they were, his whole messed up face would be exposed to everyone that will pass by him. </p>
<p>he finally reached home and reached for the door knob but noticed that it was already unlocked. "huh? didn't i  lock this properly this morning?", haknyeon asked himself while his tears were rolling down. nonetheless, he still opened the door and locked it after he was able to get inside. he placed all his things and all the gifts that he got from his friends on the table until he heard some footsteps at the kitchen. "hello? is someone there?"</p>
<p>he wiped his tears first before walking towards the kitchen only to find nothing. confused, he went back to the living room only to find his bag missing. "huh? didn't i put it h—"</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"haknyeon~~"</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>haknyeon froze on the spot. he's alone in his home, right?</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"ju haknyeon~~"</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"w-who are you!? what do you want?" haknyeon wasn't budging at all near the sofa and his tears rolled down more. "d-don't hurt me please!" and when haknyeon thought the voice was gone,</p>
<p>
  <strong>"bOO!"</strong>
</p>
<p>"SUNWOO!"</p>
<p>as soon as he saw his boyfriend, he immediately hugged him tight. "sunwoo, i missed you so much.", haknyeon said while bawling like before. "did you enjoy your dinner babe?" "why didn't you greet me a happy birthday?", haknyeon asked with a big frown on his face. "i'm sorry, baby. i did that on purpose for my surprise! i'm sorry if it hurt you...", sunwoo explained while he was wiping the tears of the crybaby on his lap. </p>
<p>"well... what did you prepare for me?" "it was in the dining table, did you not notice?" "no..." </p>
<p>sunwoo was playing with haknyeon's hair because it seemed like the other had no intention of getting off his lap. "how did you manage to enter my house?" "that's a secret babe." "hmph."</p>
<p>it's been minutes already and they're still in the same position. "don't you wanna eat your cake? i bought that for you with my own money, you know.", sunwoo said as he let haknyeon bury his face on his neck. "you did? was it expensive?" "very expensive." "sunu! you didn't have to do that!" "but i wanted to, for my princess." haknyeon blushed when he heard that nickname. "i'm not a princess!" "but who's being carried like a princess right now, hmm?", sunwoo answered back.</p>
<p>sunwoo checked the time in his phone and it was already 10:30 pm. "c'mon, hak, let's eat you cake!" sunwoo motioned for the other to get off his lap so he could stand up. "happy birthday, princess." "hmph." was all that haknyeon could say.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>